Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system and, more particularly, to an input system capable of enhancing input detection accuracy and a method for detecting touch using the same input system.
Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of flat display devices having improved slimness, lightness, and power consumption have been developed as replacements for existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
Representative examples of such flat display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescent display (ELD) devices, and the like. Such flat display devices include a flat display panel to render an image. A flat display panel has a structure in which two transparent insulating substrates facing each other are joined with a layer made of a material having inherent light emitting properties or optical anisotropy interposed between the substrates.
Recently, there has been increasing demand for a touch panel capable of recognizing a touch area through a finger of the user or a separate input means, and of transmitting separate information corresponding to the touch area in order to add such a touch panel to a display device configured as mentioned above. Currently, such a touch panel is applied to a display device by attaching the touch panel to an outer surface of the display device.
In accordance with touch sensing methods, example types of touch panels include a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, and an infrared sensing touch panel. In recent years, the capacitive touch panel has increased in popularity due to its sensitivity and convenient manufacturing process.
Meanwhile, human interface devices (HIDs) included in smartphones or smartbooks have increased in popularity as mobile devices increasingly support stylus pens enabling writing or drawing with the mobile device as well as touch inputs through fingers. A stylus pen provides more precise input compared to touch inputs through fingers, and a stylus pen supports functions such as precise picture drawing and character writing.
However, the stylus pen may include a separate sensor and a separate electrode in addition to the electrode included in a touch panel to enable recognition of inputs. For this reason, an increase in the number of processes and costs may occur.
In a device in which a touch panel is attached to a display panel, addition of electrodes and sensors may be easily achieved. However, in a device in which a touch panel is inside of a display panel in an integrated manner together with a pixel array, adding an extra electrode and sensor may be difficult. In this case, driving of the touch panel may influence driving of the display panel. For this reason, such electrode and sensor addition may be impractical.